


A thousand reasons

by Congar, WolvenOne



Series: Undertale: Long Road AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/pseuds/WolvenOne
Summary: A thousands followers for WolvenOne. Good enough of a reason for a silly sorta crossover





	A thousand reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolvenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undertale: Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499498) by [WolvenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/pseuds/WolvenOne). 



“Wow... Is this it?”

Aofil looks down at the monster next to them poking at their leg.

“Is she serious?” it mumbles with a restrained chuckle.

“Can I help you?” Aofil asks after a disbelieving shake of their head.

The monster looks up to meet Aofil’s perplexed expression. With a small shrug she breaks eye contact and continues her inspection. “She’s really slacking.”

“Is there something about my calves that catches your attention?” Aofil asks again while retracting their leg away from the black cat.

“Would be the first attention they’d ever have,” comes a snarky response combined with a snicker. The black cat tilts her head up again. “No wonder she said she needed my help.”

What’s with this sassy...lost child?

“Do you need me to call your parents or something, little child? Perhaps they’r-”

Aofil’s interrupted by a sharp elbow hitting the side of their knee. They clasp it and bounce away on their other leg. “The hell?” They find a nearby bench to slid down on, caressing their knee carefully. “Why?”

“Undyne’s a joke of a trainer!” Tilin sighs with her arms folded over each other. “She boasts heaven and earth that she’s training a human, and they go down with a simple elbow to the knee? Where is she, even? She told me to meet her here at one o’ clock and she’s nowhere to be found!”

Aofil’s head tilts in confusion. “Undyne told you to meet her here?”

“Yeah!” Tilin throws her arms out. “She told me that I’d finally get to fight a human that she’s trained, but if you’re the one...” Her arms drop down in disappointment as her shoulders heave tiredly. “Then just forget it!”

Is that so?

“I could throw one kick and you’d be flying, you know?” Aofil shoots back while rubbing out the last pain from their knee. “You barely run the length of my leg.”

Is that so?

Tilin unsheathes her sword, and lunges forward. She slashes the air in front of Aofil, and holds the blade less than a length away from their face. “I could just throw one of these and you’d be on the ground, you know?”

Aofil swats the blade away, almost knocking it out of Tilin’s hand. She stumbles from the force, but manages to keep herself on her feet. “The hell are you doing? Waving a sword around? Are you stupid?”

“You’re the one back talking the one with a sword pointed at you,” Tilin reminds with a couple of vague thrusts. “So you’re the one being stupid here. Besides,” she says while sheathing her sword in its case again with a quick shrug, “it’s not sharpened. Like I would waste good steel on you.” She scoffs. “Ridiculous.”

“Oh I’m being ridiculous?” Aofil wonders very loudly while tapping hard on their chest. “Could not be the small monster waving a damn sword in my face! No! Of course not!”

“Stop.”

What? “What?”

“Could you stop calling me small?” Tilin asks with her hand outstretched and her brow lowered. “I’m asking you nicely.”

“Gotta preface with not waving a sword in my face if you want me to be nice,” Aofil makes clear with a series of wild flailing.

“Gotta preface that with not calling me a damn child, you know?” Tilin shoots right back with a snarl. “Not all monsters are the size of the Dreemurrs? You racist.”

Hey now! “I’m not a racist! I live in a neighborhood of monsters! I live next to Undyne.”

Tilin throws her hand up while scrunching her face into a baffled scowl. “Then that’s even worse! First you assume I’m a child, then you threaten me, and now you’re lying to my face! No wonder nothing gets through to you from Undyne’s training if all you do is be a racist all day.”

“What do you mean I threatened you?”

Tilin throws a couple of hard taps on one of her temples. “You could throw one kick and send me flying, remember?”

“You elbowed me in the knee!” Aofil retorts. “You were the one being hostile here.”

“Because you were being racist,” Tilin repeats with a tired flick of her hand.

“Oh for-” Aofil leans back into the bench and sighs with their head leaning up. “Maybe we got off on the wrong foot?”

“You certainly did,” Tilin agrees. “You leaned too much weight on one leg, that’s why it hurt so much. Seriously, has Undyne taught you nothing?”

Aofil moves their head back up. “How do you know Undyne? Let’s begin with that.”

“No, she knows me,” Tilin corrects. “Undyne knows me.”

Whatever. “How does Undyne know you?”

“She met me during our time in the Royal Guard. She’s a couple of years older than me.”

“And feet,” Aofil adds under their breath.

Tilin reaches over her shoulder and clasps the hilt of her sword. “Sorry?” she asks.

“Nothing.” Aofil motions with their hand for Tilin to continue. “Continue.”

“She and I were in the same class, even with me being a couple of years younger. Despite that it was she that rose through the ranks, and not me. I have my theories as to why, but none of them are because she’s better than me. Every single spar, every single exercise, test, plan, toilet scrubbing, all of that I matched her, and exceeded. She may be the leader of the Royal Guard, but she’s not the best!”

Tilin throws a sharp thumb against her chest. “I am! I’ve proven that time and time again! When I stood up on that mess hall table and declared her my rival, all knew. No one dared try and match her, yet I did. Not only that, but she could do nothing but laugh. She knew she was outclassed, so she tried to play it off, but I assure you, human.” Tilin punctuates by moving her thumb Aofil’s way.

“When did I become a factor in this?” they ask with a perplexed shrug.

“She only makes this a game so that she doesn’t feel bad for losing!” Tilin drags her thumb across her throat. “And I play to win!”

Aofil’s face shines up with a bright smile, much to Tilin’s confusion. The smile soon turns into a chuckle, much to Tilin’s irritation. “You’re that fuzzball that Undyne told me about! Always frowning like someone had stepped on your tail, and always flying up the walls like you’d seen a laser pointer on the roof. It’s you! It has to be!”

Tilin’s bulging eyes are almost bursting out of her skull. Her grip on her sword hardens like the steel it’s made out of, and her upper lip curls into a frantic snarl. “What. Did. She. Say. About. Me!”

Aofil’s head recoils back a bit from the sudden loudness coming from this tiny package bubbling with rage. “Those things, and some more things about you coughing up a fur ball during one of the tryouts.”

“Oooooh!” Tilin lets out of her in increasing volume with her eyes narrowing to the point of resembling Frisk, and with her hand twisting the grip of her sword. “It’s gonna be sushi for dinner tonight.”

“You know that’s actually the rice,” Aofil points out while desperately trying to hold in the widest snicker they’ve ever felt. “The fish part is calle-”

“Shut!” Tilin barks, despite resembling a feline. “It!”

“Ngahahahaha!”

The loud, echoing laughter from behind has Tilin unsheathing her sword slowly, and dramatically. She looks over her shoulder, her eyes glinting in rage. This does nothing but further Undyne’s laugh, and she is soon on her knees begging for mercy.

Aofil puts their hand over their mouth as to not join Undyne’s overly loud guffaw. “Not the kind of begging you wanted out of here, I’m guessing,” they comment with a slight slip of their scoff.

What would, in any other case, be as big of a steal of Tilin’s attention as someone putting all their might into heeling her tail, skips of her like a flat stone thrown onto a thick sheet of ice. Her burning vengeance is solely set on Undyne pounding her fist in on the ground.

Several minutes pass, but finally Undyne manages to have more air coming in instead of being exhaled in fits of laughter. She wobbles back up on her feet, and dries her eye.

“That was some good core workout, gotta tell ya!” She flashes a smile after taking a big gulp of air. “Right! Now that you’re both here, I can finally have my cat fight!”

“Stop!” Aofil shouts, putting their finger high in protest. “We’re not doing that.”

Tilin sheaths her sword back before nodding once. “You’re right, not here.”

Undyne’s perplexed expression complements her stunned posture, hands thrown out wide as can be. “What do you mean by that?”

“Because having Tilin fight now would be a bit of spoiler, now wouldn’t it?” Aofil answers while motioning towards Tilin. “She got her big moment coming up in the next chapter, so showing it now, in this small crossover, would just be ruining it for everyone else!”

“But.. Wha-”

“And Aofil is androgynous.” Tilin throws up a hand towards a nodding Aofil. “So it’s a fifty-fifty chance that what you said was wrong. Again, it’s just a crossover, so calm down a bit.”

“I need to take care of my nephews and niece in a bit, by the way,” Aofil adds while tossing their thumb over their shoulder. “They should be in this mall here somewhere. Give me a call if you find two boys and a girl. They insist on wearing these ridiculous robes with swirls all over, so they shouldn’t be too hard to spot. I’m up for sparring another time though, perhaps some time after the arc has calmed down a bit? Maybe when Wolven has explored your fighting style, Tilin?”

She nods eagerly, with her teeth flashing a challenging grin. She unsheathes her sword a bit, “You betcha, human,” only to dramatically sheath it again.

“Right.” Aofil extends their hand, and Tilin takes it with a friendly purr. “See you then!”

Tilin waves Aofil away before turning over to Undyne. “I gotta run as well. Got my big moment and all, you know? Gotta make sure I’m warmed up for that.”

“Yeah...” Undyne nods, the same way a weighted bird ornament does. “Sure.”

She stands and blinks quietly for the good part of a minute before letting out a very confused yell.

The large window next to Frisk vibrates from the sound, and they turn their head. They see that it’s Undyne, and promptly turn their head back towards Frisk sitting on the other end of the table.

“Undyne?” she asks, tearing her attention away from her sundae.

Frisk nods. “Undyne.”

“Crossovers can take a hefty toll on you. I mean, just look at the difference between the two of us. Undyne would flip more than the one bench she is currently throwing at least...” Frisk leans their head down to see better, “two times her length or so in the air?”

Frisk leans down as well to get a better view as well. “Seems like it.” She drags a long slurp on her milkshake as her eyes slowly move over to her larger variant across her. “So I’m gonna look like you when I grow up?”

Frisk shrugs their shoulders as they also drink some of their milkshake. Same flavor as their smaller variant across her. “Fifty fifty on that.”

“Right.” Frisk nods. “Androgynous and all that.”

Frisk nods. “Exactly.”

“And I outta get you to work out as soon as you become Asriel again, Flowey, if you’re to look like him.” Frisk says with a chuckle while pointing with the straw in her cup towards Asriel leaning over the table to inspect the drawing unfolding nicely from Flowey’s scribbling.

“Oh, there Undyne goes on with another bench,” Frisk remarks, tapping their spoon towards Flowey hard at work drawing with a couple of crayons. “Look, must be at least three times her length now.”

_This is some strange stuff._

“I know right,” Chara answers themselves, “and I’m saying that despite being dead, and also being able to talk, and all that.”

_So am I?_

“I’m doubly dead. I did some things with Frisk’s body and then died again.”

_…_

“Yeah, I had the same reaction. Anyways, that’s not what’s important now. The important part is that Wolven has a thousand followers.”

_Good point._

“So...um. Congratulations?”

_Yeah, congratulations._

Congratulations!


End file.
